Steely Beast
by Ana of Rohan
Summary: Young,beautiful, crack-whore. All words to describe sweet, young Emma. One lonely night she stumbles across a certain Straightedge Superstar. Will love spark, or lead into the biggest tragedy? Punk/OC
1. Crumble

**Author's Note: **Yes I am back! This story is loosely based off the song Hotel California by The Eagles. It is dedicated to two people, **x0Allisonqt0x **and** elliexhardy**. Allie helped me come up with a lot of the sadder points. She's a smart girl, with a wicked side to her! :) And to Ellie because I know how much she loves Punk (her reaction to this story was priceless) and it seems like she's been a little down lately, and I just had to. :) Also thanks to **Torilei **who has helped tremendously, because seriously if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be writing.

This story will only be maybe 6 chapters long or so, and it does include CM Punk aka Phil Brooks. You just don't really see much of him in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Ok this is not for the feint of heart. It includes drugs, some sexual references, and swearing. If you don't like it, please don't read it. I do not own Phil Brooks, he owns himself.

And on with the show. Read and Review please

* * *

"How much ya want?"

"How much will $20 get me?" the nervous girl asked. Her fingers crossed her upper arm, half in itch half in a loving caress.

" _You'll always be a junkie," _Phil's words echoed in her mind.

She couldn't believe he went there. She had been clean for so long because of him. They had never fought before, he had always held her through it all. He knew how hard it was for her. _She'd teach him a lesson. _

The shady man dangled the bag of the white powder in front of her face. She slapped the $20 on the man's chest and snatched the bag away. She needed the fix, and she needed it fast.

The petite red head, Emma, had been clean for over a year now, and she was finally crumbling.

She could vividly remembered the last time she shot up. Well as much as her meth filled mind would allow.

* * *

Emma jumped awake, looking at her surroundings. She couldn't remember coming over to Johnny's. She felt a little cool, and realized she was naked. Emma grasped her forehead, her head throbbing from the crash. She felt something stir next to her. Expecting it to be Spike, Johnny's spoiled little pitbull, who absolutely adored her. She looked down to pet the young pup, when she saw Johnny's naked form laying next to her. She jumped out of bed.

She scrambled to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She groaned frantically trying to recall any memories from the night before.

Images of needles and Johnny's face hovering over her, was all she could see.

Emma stared at herself in the mirror. She felt dirty. Did she really need the fix that badly?

Tears stained her face as she got dressed. She stole a couple bucks out of Johnny's pants, figuring that is the least he owed her. She needed a cigarette or a bite to eat.

She silently slipped down the hallway and out the building. She was blinded by the bright early morning. She stopped for a second, trying to gain her bearings. Coming down the road she could see someone in a black hoodie walking. His straight long black hair pooling around each side of his face, his head bowed toward the ground. As he got closer, she could see his lip was pierced.

"Hey man, got a cig I can bum off ya?" Emma called out to him. He stopped, looked her in the eyes and just shook his head. The man kept walking, not looking back. Or so she thought.

She started walking away, needing food. Her legs got shaky and her knees buckled underneath of her. Her last thought was this is it.

She could hear a strange voice asking her if she was ok. Her eyes slowly opened, and in front of her was the dark haired man from earlier.

"Are you ok?"

"Ugh, yeah I think so. I don't even remember the last time I ate…" Emma said, embarrassed that she had let him see her like this.

"Yeah well the marks on your arm are helping much either," he said dryly.

Pissed, the anger flared in Emma's green eyes, "yeah well what is it of your business?'

"Hey now, I am only trying to help. My name is Phil by the way."

"Emma."

"Let me get you something to eat, it would be my pleasure."

Hearing the word pleasure made her sick to her stomach, and apparently it showed clearly on her face.

"You ok?"

"Never better," Emma said sarcastically.

"Come on, let me help ya up. There ya go. Food?"

He helped her up and wrapped his hoodie around her. His t-shirt revealing the numerous tattoos up and down his arms. Emma instantly felt comfortable with him.

Emma took him up on his offer and never looked back.

Dinner progressed into true help. She told him her full story, for once unafraid of opening up. He held her hand as she stumbled and cried her way through it.

The one thing she could never forget was the angry look in his eyes when she recalled her childhood. A daddy with boundary issues, and a mother who wouldn't see anything she didn't want to believe.

He listened to everything.

When she was finally finished, Emma looked into his eyes.

"How do you do it everyday?" he asked. His voice strained with emotions, Emma was surprised with how much he seemed to care.

She shook her head, really not knowing how to answer.

"Look, I have to get out of here, but let me help you," Phil offered.

"How are you going to help me? I am beyond all help."

Phil shook his head, "There is no such thing. Where are you staying at?"

"Uh well… I'm…." Emma had no answer. She had been living on the streets for quite a while.

"You're coming with me," Phil said with no nonsense tone in his voice.

She went with him, never looking back.

He got her into rehab, sponsoring her. Even on the road with the WWE, he would call her everyday, 2-3 times a day. Sure it was smothering, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized, _he was truly her savior. _


	2. Nightmares

**Author's Note: **All right ya'll I'm back. So it has been a long time coming, and I know that people have been dying for me to continue and I should be able to better now. I have to say thanks to everyone who reviewed: **Torilei, Elliexhardy, x0allisonqt0x, Ali Amnesia, and vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769. **And I have to give a very special thanks to **bedofroses2001 **on twitter, who had she not asked me to read over her draft, this would not have been inspired. Some how dragons and junkies happened, don't ask me how. LOL :D Anyways I hope you enjoy.

And as always, Read and Review.

On with the show!

* * *

Emma headed to the drug store. She knew she could easily get a clean needle, all she had to do was tell them her diabetic brother needed them, but was busy and could not come and get them. There would be no way she would even attempt using a dirty needle. This was a fix, not a death wish.

It cost her a total of $15 bucks for a packet of 10 needles, not like she needed that much.

She promised herself, once would be enough to teach him a lesson. She knew she could over come the beast, she had before.

* * *

It had been 2 months after the fateful meeting of Phil when she finally was released from rehab. She cleaned up, her red hair shining, gaining strength, as an outer symbol of her own inner growth.

Phil helped her find a cheap apartment and when he could helped her find a job. She was now working as a waitress in a small dinner in Chicago, and when Phil had the chance he always stopped by to check on her.

A couple of months after she was released, WWE was in Chicago, and she was determined to surprise him. She requested the day off and bought her own ticket. She couldn't let him pay for everything.

She knew he would just go home, since there was no reason to have a hotel room. After the show she dropped by, she let herself in with the key he gave her to watch, so she could watch over his house.

She entered through the back door, into the kitchen. She was greeted by a half naked Phil, clad only in his blue plaid boxers and half a ham sandwich sticking out of his mouth.

Emma's keys fell to the floor, mouth wide open in shock, blush spreading quickly over her face.

She turned quickly, "Oh my god, I am so sorry…"

Phil laughed, "Come on in, give me a second to get a little more decent."

Phil walked up stairs to slip on some pants and a shirt, and Emma sat down at the kitchen table.

Phil's smile never left his face as he descended the stairs.

"Like what you saw?" he joked, joining her at the table.

Emma's mouth hung open, ready to deny it and it hit her. She couldn't. She enjoyed she could see him like that, so… Normal. Not the savior image her mind had created in her last drug filled daze, but a normal person. Someone she could call a friend. Someone she could trust. Someone she could easily find terribly attractive.

"Earth to Emma! Anyone home?" Phil asked her, waving his hands in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"I know I'm hot girl, but I didn't think I was breath taking," Phil said, with an exaggerated wink.

Emma's face turned as red as her hair, "I never… I didn't mean… Ugh."

Phil laughed, "I was kidding hun, calm down. Ya hungry?"

"I work in a diner. I serve people horribly disgusting and greasy foods. I am really starting to hate food," she said, matter-of-factly.

"A ham sandwich?"

"Ugh. No."

"Pizza?"

"No."

"Mac and chee-"

"I'm _not _hungry. Besides I has a little snack at the arena."

"The arena?"

"Didn't think you could be in town and I wouldn't come see ya, did you?" Emma asked with a smile.

"But… I didn't… How?" Phil asked, for once at a lose for words.

"When you told me you'd be in town I started saving up the money. Ten bucks a check for two months gave me just enough for second row seats. Can't believe you didn't see me."

"I thought I did, but I wasn't sure. Adam was working me over pretty good tonight," Phil mused, thinking about his match with Adam Copeland, aka Edge.

They sat at the table a little while longer, both lost in their own thoughts.

Phil was the first to speak up, "So, since you're not hungry, want to watch some movies?"

* * *

Emma walked from pharmacy to her hotel room, cool air blowing her hair every which way. Goose pimples raising on the bare flesh of her arms. She couldn't believe how long ago that memory felt. Yet it was so fresh in her head, like it was just yesterday.

The rest of the night they laid, sprawled out on his couch watching movies. _The Crow, Nightmare Before Christmas, Edward Scissorhands _and_ The Titanic _were all that they watched. Emma didn't have to work the next day and Phil had an extra day in town, so he offered for her to spend the night. He let her borrow an old t-shirt and some basketball shorts.

Half way through _The Titanic _they both fell asleep.

Emma's eyes stung at the thought of the rest of the memory.

She had a nightmare, seeing Johnny's face above her, thousands of needles sticking out of her body, her body on fire. She could feel the self loathing as the ecstasy of the drug took her higher. Her throat raw from screaming.

Phil held her close whispering in her ear that all would be ok if she just woke up. He wiped the sweat soaked red bangs from her face as she slowly came to. Seeing Phil's face in front of she panicked. Scrambling backwards, she brought her knees up to her chest, sobbing.

She looked into Phil's face, full of concern, and sobbed harder. She didn't deserve him, she was just a junkie.

When she started to finally calm down, Phil scooted closer to Emma, and wrapped her in his arms. He ran her hair through his fingers lovingly. And even through the filth, disgust and vile she felt for herself; she finally felt safe.

She ran her hands through the same hair now, and felt sickened at the memory. How could she believe that he would protect her? That he could be her savior. The word gave a coppery bitter taste in the back of her throat, and try as she might, she couldn't make it go away. He used her same words to destroy her.

She got back to her hotel room, and ran a bath. Stripping down to nothing, she sank quickly into the water to clean up.

She was going to prove to him, _she wasn't just another junkie. _


End file.
